


Through the Open Door

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [21]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Female Character of Color, Gen, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock looks almost strange in layers and demure tones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Open Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379) by [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB). 



> This is heavily informed by both [Rain Shadow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/18379) by Tris B. and ponderations on Vulcan fashion and how it intersects with their cultural moorings.

The dress is softer than Nyota expects, though still binding. Behind her, Spock looks almost strange in layers and demure tones instead of primary colors and crisply tailored lines.

The high grey collar accents the flare of russet fabric circling her shoulders. She feels like she's peeking out from the center of a flower blossom.

There's a matching cap made just for her; it fits snugly over her ears.

Nyota studies herself in the mirror before pulling it off.

"A superior aesthetic," Spock says and hands her a pair of silver earrings.

Outside, they catch the sun, shine like beacons.


End file.
